1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of kites. More particularly it concerns improvements in kites of the type universally known as sleds.
The particular improvement comprises a hooded sled type kite, which is less susceptible to collapse of the kite in adverse winds, while maintaining the well known features of flexible kites and without impairing flight performance otherwise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is described in many books on the subject of kites, such as, for example Brummitt, "Kites", Golden Press, New York, N.Y. 1971.
In the prior art there have been examples of sled type kites which are principally rectangular sheets of thin material stiffened by two parallel strips or battens one on each of the longitudinal edge of the sheet of the central panel. There are two triangular side panels or laterals with bases equal in length to the long sides of the central panel and attached thereto. Cords are attached to each of the points of the side panels and these are joined together to form a bridle. The bridle is attached to a flight line in a conventional manner.
These kites have been shown to be sensitive to collapse in turbulent wind. They also tend to fly at a high angle of attack, providing small lift-to-drag ratio, and thus fly at low elevation.